


doomed: an emo love story: this is (not) how it begins

by genee



Category: Fall Out Boy, Popslash
Genre: Dr. K., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no telling who you'll meet in Dr. K's waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doomed: an emo love story: this is (not) how it begins

"Oh, you _know_ this doesn't end well," Lance says, and Chris rolls his eyes, pulls Lance back into his office and closes the door. "Seriously, Chris."

"No shit," he says, because Nick Carter and Pete Wentz are staring at each other in his waiting room, and Lance is right, there is no way at all this ends well. "Remind me why I wanted to be a 'Psychologist to the Stars' again?"

"You were pissed at J," Lance says, smirking at Chris's finger quotes, "if I recall."

"Over-achieving fucker," Chris says fondly, thumbing through the day's schedule. Pete's not supposed to be here for another hour, and Nick isn't supposed to be here at all; Chris shakes his head, thinks this is just what he gets for turning his cell off for a few hours. Of course, it's hard to regret taking the time with Lance standing so close, kiss-swollen lips and flushed skin and Chris can't remember the last time he's seen Lance looking quite so satisfied at two o'clock in the afternoon.

Lance reminds him, "You have office hours for a reason," and his voice is gentle, and Chris knows it's true. "Remember, you're a shrink, not a miracle worker," he says, and Chris laughs, twists his fingers in the open collar of Lance's shirt.

"Kiss me quick, Bass. I got work to do."  
   


* * *

  
   
Lance bumps fists with Nick on his way out, and nods at Pete, and Chris stands in the doorway and tries to look less like he's been fucking his boyfriend and more like he really is a competent psychologist, but Pete just tugs at his hoodie and says, "I'm early, man. That cool?"

Chris nods, motions him into the office and raises an eyebrow at Nick. "I was looking for AC," Nick says, blushing. "I checked out back, first. Thought he mighta hit the courts."

"You find him there?"

"Nah."

"Okay, then," Chris says, and Nick bites his lip, jams his hands in his pockets. Chris takes a deep a breath, hopes he's doing more than just booking future appointments here, hopes he's doing the right thing. "Hang out for a while if you want. He might turn up later."

"Cool."

"Yeah, yeah," Chris says. He glances at Pete, smudged eyeliner and bad hair and so many words in his head Chris can practically see them swirling all around, and he knows it's already too late. "Dude, are we on the clock here or what?"

Pete nods, shuffles his feet a little more. "It was good meeting you, Nickolas," he says softly, and Nick smiles, bright flash of happy Chris doesn't see nearly as often as he'd like to, and these two are still so wrong for each other Chris doesn't even try not to roll his eyes.

 _Doomed_ , Chris thinks, and if it's Lance's voice he hears when he thinks it, well, that probably only means it's true.  
   
   


\-- END --


End file.
